Our First Time
by ThatScienceGeek
Summary: "Are you sure? It's not that I don't want to. God I do. But we can wait. I wouldn't want you to rush into anything." Ever the gentleman. "I'm sure." Rated M for a reason. One Shot.


**Authors Note: I've read a lot of wonderful fanfiction about Katniss and Peeta's first time so I wanted to write my own, but with a bit of a difference. First time sex is wonderful, but there can be some awkward parts and I wanted to highlight this in my story. So you get all of the wonderful Katniss and Peeta first time joy, with just a little bit of laughter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Some time had passed since the war. A year, maybe more maybe less. Time had a lot less meaning now. But one thing was for sure, things were getting better. I was getting better for one. The nightmares still came, but less frequently. District 12 was starting to show signs of life again. Heck, all of the districts were starting to rebuild themselves. And we were free to travel between the districts as we pleased, something unheard of before. I had taken advantage of this fact and visited many people once my initial period of darkness was over. I'd visited my Mother. She was doing well in District 4. I'm not sure if anything could draw her back to District 12 now. And I'd visited Gale. We'd spoken a lot about things and whilst he knows I'll never look at him the same way again, we seem to be on friendlier terms than before. Which is nice. And Haymitch has taken to raising geese! I often end up checking on them though. Drunken Haymitch forgets that the geese are his and tries to kick them out of his garden.<p>

The biggest change though is the boy lying next to me now. Peeta is doing much better. We still play the real or not real game, but he has a much better grasp on things now. We live together pretty much. I guess we're a couple. Sort of. We have lots of those kisses which make me feel something, but now I'm longing for something more. I want Peeta in a way I never thought I would want any man. And I need to do something about it. Tonight. Now.

I run my fingers through Peeta's hair and kiss him. Not a gentle kiss but what I imagine a passionate I-want-you-now-kiss should be. He responds with as much enthusiasm.

"Katniss?" he whispers.

I look at him lovingly.

"Peeta?" I reply.

As usual he is able to guess what I want.

"Are you sure? It's not that I don't want to. God I do. But we can wait. I wouldn't want to rush you into something that you'll regret later."

Ever the gentleman.

"I'm sure."

I lower my body onto his and begin to kiss him. I move my line of kisses down his neck, onto his ear and back again. I feel Peeta begin to harden against me and I know I'm doing something right. I work on removing his jumper until I'm left with his bare chest. Nothing I haven't seen before but given the situation I'm mesmerised. He still has his muscles, although he has more scars than I care to count. I begin to kiss him all over, working my way over all of his scars and then down until I reach the top of his trousers. I stop then, looking at Peeta for approval. He nods gently and I unbuckle his belt, and then help him to wriggle out of them. And I'm left with Peeta just in his underwear. I see his bulge properly now, threatening to burst out of his boxers. I stroke it gently through the fabric, which causes some moans from him.

"Katniss," he gasps. "Katniss please."

With his permission I remove his boxers and gasp in shock. Peeta is huge. Not that I have anyone to compare him to, but I'm certain this is bigger than normal.

"Wow Peeta!" I gasp, which causes him to laugh a bit.

I grip him and begin to work my way up and down his shaft.

"Grip tighter," moans Peeta.

I do as he says and continue working up and down. He seems to be enjoying this, if his moans are anything to go by. Feeling confident I decide to change tactic. I begin to lick him, up and down, round his tip and back again. This is met with an even greater response so I take him into my mouth. I move up and down him again, working a lot with my tongue. But then something strange happens. One minute Peeta is moaning and the next he stops and seizes up a little.

"Peeta? Peeta? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask but all the while I'm wondering if he's taken a bad turn.

"No Katniss," he says. "This is wonderful. It's more than I could ever have hoped for. And I want to continue when I get back ..."

"Get back from where?"

A blush begins to creep into his checks. "I'm sorry it's just that ... I ...I really need ... I really need to use the bathroom ..."

I giggle escapes my lips. And another. And another until I'm in a full set of giggles. This is so unlike me that I'm not really sure why it's happening. I don't want to appear to be making fun of Peeta, because I'm not. But when I look up at him his face is bright red and he walks out of the bedroom quickly.

I calm myself down and wait for him to come back. The bathroom is located right next to my bedroom so I can hear him. God he really did have to go. I find myself giggling again. I know it's not that funny but it's been so long since I laughed like this. I hear him washing his hands and I try to contain myself. He walks back into the bedroom, his face still flushed with embarrassment. He sits on the edge of the bed and buries his head in his hands. I suddenly feel awful because I'm sure this is Peeta's first time being with a girl like ... well like this. And I'm sure this isn't how he imagined it going.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I've really messed this up now haven't I?"

I grab his shoulders and pull him into me.

"Don't be silly! You had to empty your bladder. Big deal. Let's start again yeah?"

He takes a stand of my hair and begins to play with it thoughtfully, all the while gazing at me with his bright eyes. Peeta has really beautiful eyes.

"Okay Katniss. And I'm sorry. I love you so much I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know, I do too."

I mount him again and start with the trail of kisses, eventually working my way back down to his manhood. Again I put what I can of it into my mouth and work my way up and down it.

"Mmmm Peeta," I moan. "You taste so good."

This really gets him going. It's amazing. Touching him like this. I begin to speed up, letting my hands do some of the work.

"Oh god Katniss! Stop please. No I'll ... I'll finish if you don't stop now."

"What'd be wrong with finishing?"

"Well we wouldn't be able to have sex, which I thought was where this was heading."

It's my turn to blush now. I let him go and begin to kiss his lips again. Suddenly Peeta flips me over and he's on top of me. I guess it's my turn now. Peeta removes my shirt and begins to kiss me all over, focussing especially on my neck which he nibbles a little. This causes me to moan.

"Peeta! Yeah that's good do that again!"

He obliges for a while and then turns his attention to my bra. He seems confused by it which causes me to giggle a little again. All of this giggling. I didn't realise this sort of activity could have such an affect on me.

"Want some help?" I ask as I unclip it for him.

"Katniss, wow! You're so beautiful," he says as he begins to kiss my breasts, paying particular attention to my nipples which he gently bites.

"Mmmmm!" I groan.

Peeta then turns his attention to my trousers. He removes them quickly, and then looks at me for permission. I nod to him and he removes my underwear.

"Oh Katniss!" he moans. "Um, what should I do?"

I take his hand and guide him. He begins to rub me, faster and faster. Then he takes the lead and inserts his fingers inside of me, one, then two.

"Oh god Katniss, you're so wet," he says as he begins to work his way in and out of me.

"Use your tongue Peeta. Like when you were rubbing me before, but do it with your tongue," I moan out. He does as instructed and this time it's me stopping him.

"Don't. No more. I want to feel you inside of me now."

"Uh Katniss," he hesitates. "I don't have anything ..."

"Oh!" I gasp. "Oh it's okay Peeta. I do," I rummage in a drawer until I find what I'm looking for. I toss that box at him. "Haymitch," I say honestly.

"Haymitch gave these to you instead of me!"

"He figured it would happen eventually and he thought you might be too embarrassed to accept them. Not that I wasn't mind you. Ready now?"

Peeta climbs onto me and thrusts himself inside of me.

"Ouch!" I cry out.

"Katniss. Oh sweetheart I'm sorry I'll stop"

"No," I say. "No I knew it would hurt. The worst is over now anyway."

Peeta begins to thurst again. On my command he speeds up. Both of us moaning for each other, needing each other in exactly the same way. I finish first, and scream his name at the top of my lungs. Peeta follows not long after.

"Katniss. Oh Katniss. I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too darling," I say stroking his damp hair. It's the first time I've called him darling. In fact, I'm sure he's the first person in my life I've called darling. I didn't even call Prim that.

"Was that erm, you're first time?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "And I reckon it was a pretty good first time."

He smiles at me.

"It was mine too," he mutters as he nuzzles into me and falls asleep.

I spend a while playing with his hair before I finally fall asleep too. And I'm happy. I really am happy. I know in the morning I'll wake up in the arms of the boy with the bread, who loves me.

The morning light comes too quickly for me. I roll over and find Peeta awake, and watching me.

"We had sex last night. Real or not real?" he asks with a smirk.

"Real," I say as I kiss him.


End file.
